


He’s Mine!

by Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Foreplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Kamukura Izuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu/pseuds/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu
Summary: Hajime Hinata was pulling into his driveway after a long day of hanging out with friends. He was exhausted.He went into his house, prepared  to sit on his couch, when he saw a sight he didn’t want to see.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	He’s Mine!

Hajime Hinata was pulling into his driveway after a long day of hanging out with friends. He was exhausted.He went into his house, prepared to sit on his couch, when he saw a sight he didn’t want to see.

“YOU TWO?!” Hajime gasped out in anger and surprise. His two roommates, Nagito Komaeda and Izuru Kamukura, were making out on the couch. They both had their jackets removed. 

“A-Ah! H-Hajime!” Nagito squealed in surprise. “I-I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

“Why you little-” Hajime was about to lash out, when Izuru stopped him.

“Ko is mine. Not yours, you talentless waste of life.” Izuru grabbed Nagito’s face, pulling it close to his. “You’re mine, right Nagito? Say yes.”

“Don’t listen to him!” Hajime growled, yanking Nagito to him. “You’re mine, Ko! Mine mine mine!” Izuru grabbed Nagito, and soon, Hajime and Izuru were having a bit of a tug-of-war, pulling Nagito and growling at each other, like wild animals. 

“Boys, please!” Nagito cried out. The two boys stopped fighting over Nagito. “Please...I want you to share. I belong to both of you. So please, stop fighting over scum like me…” Hajime and Izuru looked at each other, and then looked at Nagito, and smirked. “Get on the ground.” The two said in unison. Nagito did as he was told. Hajime and Izuru removed their shirts and ties, their abs shown to Nagito. Nagito blushed madly at the sight, making the two smirk even more.

Hajime and Izuru began to walk around Nagito, like two foxes taunting a sheep. “Well Izuru, look at this little treat~” Hajime cooed. “So tasty he looks, doesn’t he, Hajime?” Hajime nodded, and the two bent down to Nagito. Hajime was on his left, and Izuru was on the right. The two doms took turns kissing the sub on the cheek, making him flustered. They then began to suck on Nagito’s neck, leaving identical marks, while Nagito was letting out loud moans and whines.

Hajime and Izuru pulled away from Nagito, and Izuru pushed Nagito onto Hajime. Hajime caught the lucky boy with ease. “Don’t you like being ours, you dirty slut?~” Hajime grunted as he pushed Nagito back into Izuru’s arms. Just like Hajime, Izuru caught him with ease. “Stand up and strip for us.” Izuru growled low, as Nagito got up slowly. 

The sub removed his shirt, belt, shoes, and pants for the two subs watching his every move. Both had huge tents in their pants already. Nagito was starting to get hard himself. He was going to keep his underwear on, but he decided to remove them, because his own dick was pushing onto the fabric, making it uncomfortable. 

“Touch yourself.” Izuru said sternly. “Please us while we strip for you.” With that, Hajime and Izuru stood up at the same time, and began to remove their lower parts, as Nagito spit on his hands, and lined his fingers up to his entrance. 

He stuck one finger in his hole, and began to moan. He was searching for his prostate, which he had trouble finding. Nagito inserted another finger, scissoring his hole.

“Aah~ H-Hajime~ I-Izuru~” Nagito moaned out for the doms. After entering his third finger, Nagito screamed as he found his prostate. “Aah!~ Aah!~ F-Faster!~” Nagito abused the sensitive gland until he came. He panted, removing his fingers. Once they were out…

*SLAP*

EEP!

Hajime and Izuru slapped the poor boy’s ass. It bounced a bit from the impact. Hajime and Izuru grabbed each side of his ass, and listened to Nagito squeal out in surprise.

“My my~” Hajime licked his lips. “Who knew our little treat would have such a big ass~” 

“It bounces so smoothly as well.” Izuru stated along with Hajime’s statement. 

*SLAP*

EEP!

The lucky boy grew weaker with every slap. The two doms were playing rock paper scissors for who would enter Nagito first. With his Ultimate Luck, Iruzu won against Hajime. Izuru lined his cock up with Nagito’s entrance, and Hajime lined his cock up with Nagito’s mouth. Nagito opened his mouth for Hajime.

“Ready, you two?” Izuru asked. Hajime nodded, and Nagito made a noise to say “I’m ready” With that, Hajime pushed into Nagito’s mouth as Izuru pushed into his hole. Nagito screamed around Hajime’s cock, making him moan a bit. 

Both boys began to move, Izuru looking for Nagito’s prostate, while Hajime mouth-fucked the lucky boy. Nagito screamed as Izuru found his prostate, and roughly slammed into it over and over. Hajime slammed into Nagito’s mouth, making the poor boy gag and scream. 

“MMPH~” Nagito came as he screamed. 

“Haah~” The vibrations from his scream made Hajime cum as well. Izuru came shortly after a few thrusts. 

“Alright, my turn~” Hajime growled as he moved to Nagito’s hole. Izuru moved to Nagito’s mouth. “Everyone ready?” Hajime asked. “Especially you, Nagito~ Are you ready to take in my cock like the good whore you are?~”

“Y-Yes~” Nagito moaned as he put his mouth around Izuru’s cock, as he nodded in response to the other dom’s question. With that, both doms pushed into the sub. Nagito moaned onto Izuru’s member, which made the longer haired dom grunt. Hajime found Nagito’s prostate rather quickly, and completely stabbed it with his cock. He slammed into it hard and fast, making the lucky boy scream. The vibrations from the screaming made Izuru grunt loudly, as he was getting close. 

“MMMMMMPHHH!” Nagito came a ton as Hajime thrusted really hard into his prostate. 

“Mmh!~” The vibrations of the scream made Izuru cum in Nagito’s mouth. After a few more thrusts, Hajime came into Nagito, grunting. The two doms moved away from the sub. Nagito was trembling, and he could hardly walk. There was puddles of cum leaking from his hole and his mouth. 

“Hajime,” Izuru turned to the ahoge boy. “I don’t think we should do anymore rounds. Ko looks so weak and helpless.”

“How about we get a bath started?” Hajime suggested. “We all need to clean.” 

The three boys took a bath together, put on pjs, and climbed into bed. Nagito was in the middle, and Hajime and Izuru were next to Nagito. 

The lucky boy had already passed out. He was so tired. The two doms thought this was so cute. “Goodnight baby~” They said in unison as they kissed Nagito. Hajime and Izuru growled at each other before turning away and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! Let me know if you have any requests :)


End file.
